I Bet You Will
by charmedwanabe
Summary: Willa Ford goes into the Halliwell household to give them dares for money. So far this fic has Big Butt songs, dancing cats, cole torture, a bald Phoebe, a warty Paige, a plan for revenge, and a possessed me So please read ~finshed~
1. Big Butt Songs

Willa Ford from I Bet You Will goes in the Halliwell household and starts to give them dares.  
  
  
  
Willa Ford: Leo, I will give you 50 bucks if you sing the Big Butt song.  
  
Leo: No  
  
Willa Ford: 100  
  
Leo: No  
  
Willa Ford: 500 bucks and that's my final offer  
  
Leo: O. K. I like big butts and I can not lie you other fellas cant deny when a girl walks a tiny itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face you go.  
  
Willa Ford: hands Leo the money and says wow Leo no wonder you didn't want to sing you have a bad singing voice  
  
Leo: Look who's talking starts mimicking the song I Wanna Be Bad by Willa Ford  
  
Willa Ford: hey than  
  
Willa Ford: hits Leo with a frying pan until he's beaten into a bloody pulp  
  
Willa Ford: So little time and so many dares to give out  
  
Leo: ow  
  
Willa Ford: goes into the kitchen  
  
So how did you like it good or bad. Please write good review and if you are going to flame me for my bad spelling and grammar mistakes my parents and teachers already do that. Bye 


	2. Dancing kitty cats

Do Not Own Charmed Willa Ford or I Bet You Will so don't sue me. Now that's cleared out on with the fic.  
  
Willa Ford goes into the kitchen there she sees Piper making a potion.  
  
Willa Ford: Hey Piper! How much money do I have to give you so you can turn yourself into a cat using one of your potions.  
  
Piper: A million bucks  
  
Willa: How about 5000?  
  
Piper: Deal  
  
When Piper finished her cat making potion she drinks it and turns into a black cat.  
  
Willa Ford: You are cute little kitty cat  
  
Piper: Whatever, can I have my money now?  
  
Willa: Sure, but if you a little dance while you're still a cat I'll give you 5000 dollars more  
  
Piper: Sure (tries to dance to dance, but ends up doing a back flip)  
  
Willa: Close enough here's your money  
  
Piper: Yippee  
  
Piper: Leo get in here!  
  
Leo: orbs in What do you need?  
  
Piper: can you do a spell to turn me into a human  
  
Leo: Sure  
  
Willa tries to sneak out, Leo sees her.  
  
Leo: Hey you're the girl who beat me up in a bloody pulp  
  
Willa: See ya runs for the door. Next stop the advice store Did you like it. I hope so. Please write nice reviews. Bye 


	3. Cole Toture

You know that I don't own charmed, Willa Ford, or I Bet You Will, but this plot is so mine and I want reviews and if you are not reading than shame on you. By request this fic will kind of have surprise guests, less grammar mistakes, and will be longer with that said lets move on.  
  
While Willa was running to the advice section and noticed me trying to get a ride back to Cleveland.  
  
Willa: Hey Charmedwanabe how'd you get in San Fran?  
  
Me: I was chasing a really hot guy.  
  
Willa: Cool  
  
Me: Hey isn't that Cole?  
  
Willa: Yeah it is  
  
Me: Wanna give him a dare?  
  
Willa: Sure, what you have in mind?  
  
Me: (whispers something in Willa's ear)  
  
Willa: That's cruel, but I like it I like it.  
  
Me: (walks up to Cole) Hey Cole I'll give you 5 bucks if you shimmer me to the Mayfield Middle School and stay there for an hour.  
  
Willa: (makes phone call)  
  
Cole: Sure  
  
Willa: Hey you mind taking me with you two?  
  
Cole: Go ahead (shimmers me and Willa to the school)  
  
When we finally arrive at the school we are surrounded by all the teachers and students.  
  
Cole: Hey what's going on here?  
  
Willa: Sorry sir, but you were sat up.  
  
Cole: Saaaaaaay what?  
  
Mr. Bright: (playing songs from the piano) Vocal Dimensions: We have no studies today because we are gonna torture to get extra money for this school. OOOOOOOOOOOh Yeah (while singing they are dancing)  
  
Cole: I'm in sooooooooo much trouble  
  
Students/Teachers: (hitting Cole with frying pans, kicking him in the balls, singing bad songs and so much more)  
  
Willa: (Hands money to the principal and fly's back to San Fran in her privet jet)  
  
After they are done torturing Cole we go all go home and Cole is cussing and cursing from the pain we put him in.  
  
Willa: (In the jet) Listen it's really important to Charmedwanabe so please read and review and by the way I'll need some help coming up with dares that I can give to Phoebe and Page so please give me suggestions in your review. C ya 


	4. Bald Phoebe

Don't own anything that relates to Charmed, or I Bet You Will, and Willa Ford. This dare was inspired by something that Tifa Lockheart (Yana) wrote.  
  
Willa Ford finally gets to the advice place, but before Willa can ask Phoebe the dare she must get past Phoebe's evil boss. ( I don't know what Phoebe's boss's name so I will just call her boss)  
  
Boss: Who are you and what are you doing here? On second thought I don't care who you are, but you can't be here.  
  
Willa: Sir. I mean mam I'm Willa Ford and I just want to..  
  
Boss: I wouldn't even care if you were Tom Cruise you are not suppose to be here.  
  
Willa: Look I'll give you 500 bucks if you just let me see Phoebe and let me give her a dare.  
  
Boss: Fine go talk to Phoebe. Now give me the money.  
  
Willa: (hands boss the money) That woman is such a bitch.  
  
Boss: What did you say?  
  
Willa: Want another 100?  
  
Boss: (glares and snatches the money)  
  
Willa: (rolls eyes and goes into Phoebe's office)  
  
Phoebe: Hi Willa, what are you doing here?  
  
Willa: Nothing much, I just want to give you 100 bucks if you do a dare.  
  
Phoebe: Cool, what do I have to do?  
  
Willa: Oh you just have to put this lighted match in your hair.  
  
Phoebe: But won't my hair get on fire?  
  
Willa: Oh no, it will just look and feel like it.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, cool  
  
Willa: (hands Phoebe the lighted match)  
  
Phoebe: (puts match in her hair) Willa: ( Looks at Phoebe's hair, bites her lip trying not to laugh, and hands Phoebe the money) See you later Phoebs. (leaves room)  
  
Phoebe: ( looks in the mirror and realizes that her hair really is on fire) aaaaaaah my hair's on fire! ( Uses fire extinguisher and puts the fire out, than her hair dries up and falls) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Boss: Shut up and get back to work.  
  
Well how did you like it? If you did that's great. If you didn't than you are just plain mean. 


	5. Thanks

Me: Don't own anything except me. I'm giving thanks to every one who reviewed nicely by fanfic. Meaning Yana since she's only that's reading and giving me nice reviews. Unlike some one named Bonnie, the person who flamed me and wouldn't know humor if it bit Him/Her in the butt!  
  
Willa: Yeah and by the if you watched Mtv or listen to Kiss fm than you would know who I am! By the way what happened to that other reviewer.  
  
Me: I guess He/She got board of my fanfic and stopped reading either that or He/She got adducted by aliens.  
  
Willa: Oh  
  
Me: With that said let's cue the cheerleaders  
  
Cheerleader: Yana Yana she's our girl if she can't do it no one can since she's the only one that reading this fanfic!  
  
Me: Thanks girls here's your 50 dollars (hands money)  
  
Cheerleaders: Thanks  
  
Yana: (appears) Hi Irina  
  
Me: Hey Yana  
  
Yana: Wow, I can't believe you're putting a thank you note in your fanfics.  
  
Me: It's the least that I can do  
  
Yana: Ew cheerleaders!  
  
Cheerleaders: (rolls eyes)  
  
Yana: How dare they roll their eyes at me! (gets a lighted matches and puts them in the cheerleaders hair)  
  
Cheerleaders: (hair is on fire) Like of my god! Like our hair is like on fire! AAAAAAAAAAAAaaah! (running out of the room)  
  
Yana: Ha that will teach you!  
  
Me/Willa:....................... 


	6. Warty Paige

Don't own anything that relates to charmed, I Bet You Will, and Willa Ford. On with the fic.  
  
Willa Ford has arrived to the place where Paige works. Then she sees Paige's boss and the other people who work here.  
  
Paige's boss: Your Willa.  
  
Worker #1: Ford from.  
  
Worker #2: I Bet You Will  
  
Willa: Thaaaaaaaaaats me ( That line belongs to All That)  
  
Worker #3: Will you date me?  
  
Willa: Maybe when pigs fly.  
  
Worker #3: Well, will you at least take cake this my grandma made it. (smelly fumes coming from the cake)  
  
Willa: Do I have a choice?  
  
Worker #3: Well, you can give me a kiss. (closes eyes and puckers lips)  
  
Willa: I'll take the cake. (takes cake)  
  
Worker #3: (glares)  
  
Willa: By way what is this thing made of?  
  
Worker #3: Goat's milk, rodent hair, cow poop, rotten fruits, and nuts.  
  
Willa: Ew  
  
Worker #3: Yeah I know  
  
Willa: Well, whatever. By the way where can I find Paige?  
  
Worker #3: (points to where Paige is) right over there  
  
Willa: Thanks (walks over where Paige is and brings the cake with her)  
  
Paige: Hey Willa, what do you want?  
  
Willa: Well, I'll give you 100 bucks if you.. Paige: Of course eat this yummy cake.  
  
Willa: But that's not what I wanted you to do. Oh well this is cruelly than what I was about to ask you anyways.  
  
Paige: (finishes cake and starts licking her fingers) What's this yummy cake made of?  
  
Willa Ford: From what I'm told this cake is made out of goat's milk, rodent hair, cow poop, rotten fruits, and nuts.  
  
Paige: What I'm allergic to nuts. (starts to get puffy and red eyes, and red warts all over her body)  
  
Willa: Well, I have to go. C ya! (makes a run for it)  
  
Paige: (looks like a giant red wart with red puffy eyes) AAAAAAAAAAAAAh  
  
Every body in the room except Paige: Yikes (goes back to work)  
  
Am I evil or what? This fanfic is so evil. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! If you are reading please review. 


	7. The Plan

Piper: I have no idie who this so called Charmedwanabe but I know for a fact that she doesn't own any of us, Willa Ford or I Bet You Will.  
  
Cole: I know who she is a 13 years old that goes to Mayflied Middle School which is some where in Cleaveland and she's friends with that Willa Ford.  
  
Paige: How do you know all this?  
  
Cole: I had to shimmer Charmedwanabe to that school. That is the place where I was tortured. (gets flashback of me, students and teachers of the MMS beating him up and singing bad songs)  
  
Paige: Oh  
  
Leo: Well if you want I can ask the elders more imformation about this Charmedwanabe girl.  
  
Everybody except Leo: Please do.  
  
Phoebe: (sniff) Before you go (sniff) can you at least (sniff) make my hair (sniff) grow back? (sniff)  
  
Leo: Sure, but you have to take your wig off.  
  
Phoebe: O. kay, but can we do it in privet I don't want Cole to see me bald because than he wont love me anymore.(sappy music in background)  
  
Cole: (sappy music in background) Phoebe I don't care what you look like I will always love you.  
  
Phoebe: (I can't believe the sappy music is still playing) You really mean it?  
  
Cole: (make the sappy music stop already) You bet I do  
  
Phoebe: (sappy music still playing) Whatever you say Cole. (takes off wig)  
  
Cole: (the sappy music stopped yay!) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (runs for his life than runs into a wall and falls)  
  
Paige: Can we leave him like this. (glanses at the not moving Cole)  
  
Leo: (looks at Cole too) I'll think about it.  
  
Phoebe: boo boo boo hoo hoo hoo Cole doesn't love me anymore.  
  
Leo: I better grow Phoebe's hair back before she cries a river.  
  
Piper/Paige: Yep  
  
Leo: Yeah I thought so. (starts to grow Phoebe's hair back)  
  
Phoebe: Yipee I have my hair  
  
Leo: Should I go now?  
  
Paige: Not until you make me not be a giant wart again  
  
Leo: I have no idie, but I a feeling that you don't want to be a giant wart anymore  
  
Paige: Well that is what I said  
  
Leo: um yeah (starts to make Paige not be a giant wart anymore)  
  
Paige: Yeah I'm not a zit anymore!  
  
Leo: Well I better go now  
  
Piper: Hey what about me?  
  
Leo: Sorry, but I have to go now you have to get Phoebe and Paige to make you the potion to make you humin again. (orbs)  
  
Piper: but oh just forget it  
  
Phoebe/Paige: (makes potion to make to turn Piper into a humin)  
  
Piper: (drinks potion and turns humin) Yay I'm humin!  
  
Cole: (wakes up) What happened?  
  
Phoebe: Hey Cole (kisses him)  
  
Cole: Hey Phoebe you aren't wearing a wig right  
  
Phoebe: Yeah (rolls eyes)  
  
Leo: (orbs right back to the room) Charmedwanabe is a 13 year old kid who really likes Charmed along with other shows, who has a crush on Conner on Angel.  
  
Piper: Where did you get this stuff?  
  
Leo: I read her bio  
  
Piper:................  
  
Cole: I say we get revenge on Willa Ford  
  
Everybody except Cole: How?  
  
Cole: We'll ask the reviewers hopefully they have some idies  
  
The girls: Do people even read this stuff?  
  
Leo: Believe it or not they do  
  
The girls: ........  
  
Leo: Yeah I thought so  
  
Cole: Well if there is any reviewers out their can you give us some torture idies so we can torture Willa Ford with then  
  
Every one: Please (makes puppy faces) 


	8. Possessed

Brittany Spears: I got some very interesting news  
  
New Sourse: What pray tell may that be?  
  
Brittany Spears: I got some imformation on a new author on fanfiction.net and she has wrote a fanfic about charmed  
  
New Source: What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
Brittany Spears: Wow, you really don't get out much?  
  
New Source: ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggr  
  
New Seer: Well fanfiction.net is a site where you can write fanfics. Oh and just for the record you aren't suppose to swear.  
  
New Source: Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!  
  
Brittany Spears: Hey like don't look at me I'm not the idiot writer who rated this dumb fic pg in the first place!  
  
New Source: I'm just wondering what is your so called evil plan are you going to torture the charmed ones with your sluty ways or are you going to torture them with your bad singing.  
  
Brittany Spears: Well I was thinking that we can pupose Charmedwanabe and she can kill everybody and after that we can kill her. (Kaytee83 gave me this idea)  
  
New Source: Why her?  
  
Brittany Spears: Cause she's the fanfic author.  
  
New Source: Ummmmmmm should I possess her now?  
  
Brittany: Sure  
  
Meanwhile at my house------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Mom: (doorbell rings) Ira some friends of yours want to see you (Ira is my Russian name)  
  
Me: Invite them in (continues conversation with Willa)  
  
Charmed people: Remember us guys!  
  
Me/Willa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Cole: We are here to get reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevange  
  
Phoebe: I'm so embarrassed  
  
Every body except Cole: un huh  
  
Me: I'm really really sorry (puts on prize winning puppy dog face)  
  
Cole: Fine I forgave you (points at Willa) but you are a different story  
  
Willa: (rolls eyes) whatever  
  
Me: (starts shaking and eyes are turning red)  
  
Piper: (looks at me) Sweetie are you O kay?  
  
Piper/Phoebe: Well  
  
Me: (turns into evil me and faces them and starts chasing them)  
  
Every body except me:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh (runs away)  
  
Willa: (hides in bathroom)  
  
Me: (follows Willa and starts putting her head in the toilet and starts flushing) (idea belongs to Yana)  
  
Leo: (eats popcorn) So should we help her now? (glances at Willa)  
  
Every body except me and Willa: Maybe in 5 minutes (5 minutes passes)  
  
Charmed ones: says spell  
  
Me: (turns back to normal) What happened to me?  
  
Willa: You got possessed and put my head in the toilet and flushed)  
  
Me: Whoops! Well who possessed me?  
  
Charmed ones: (does spell to bring the people that possessed me in my house)  
  
Brittany/Source: (appears in my house)  
  
Me: Hey you do you losers think you are? (starts beating them up in a bloody pulp) Willa: Kick their butts Kick their butts  
  
Paige: Wow I actually agree with her Weird  
  
Me: (finishes beating Brittany and Source into a bloody pulp)  
  
Brittany/Source: (complaining from the pain I put them in)  
  
Willa: Well that's over with  
  
Me: Wanna sing?  
  
Willa/charmed people: Sure  
  
Everybody: Why can't we be friends why can't we be frrrrrrriends  
  
Cole: Well that was lame  
  
Me: Yea I know wanna do that again  
  
Everybody except me: Sure  
  
Everybody: (sings again) 


	9. Done

Me: Yippee I finished  
  
Willa: You know this is pretty good  
  
Me: Really  
  
Willa: No  
  
Me: Shut up (sticks tongue out and blows raspberry) I know this is a short chaptor and all but for all of you people who likes sending me flames look at the bright side at least I'm done. Well C ya! 


End file.
